The past of Ian Varron
by Darman Dark-Void
Summary: before teaming up with the guild known as Golden Phoenix Ian Varron wandered town to town looking for a place he would fit in. his magical abilities detoured most people and the loneliness was eating away at him
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose over the tree line, causing shadows to recede. The small town known as Mine-stead was starting to awake. The towns citizens started to fill the streets heading off to their jobs in the towns mine. Most of the towns men worked the mines and those that didn't worked to sell the collected ores. On the edge of town in a small run down house (Iron) Ian Varron stretched up high before letting his arms fall heavily to his sides. He rolled out of bed and pulled on his outfit for the day. He walked to the door and grabbed his coat. The chain attached to the right shoulder clinked lightly as he slid his arms through it. Ian walked down the well worn path to his shop in town. Along the way he passed several people and said hello.

His shop was small and didn't have windows any more. The lock had been replaced several times and yet all of his merchandise was still on the displays. He lifted his hand over the lock and a click was audible. The door swung open and he flicked on the lights. The room lit up the gold and silver jewelry reflecting the light bouncing around the room and creating a beautiful effect. He made his way behind the counter and removed his coat placing it on a hook and leaning slightly on the counter.

Hours pasted and no one entered the store. Ian was now seated behind the counter tossing a gold coin into the air and catching it with the other hand. The towns clock chimed for closing. Ian stood up and walked around the store closing the display cases and locking them. He made his way to the door and was about to leave when three men appeared at the door.

"Oh, hello sorry but just closing up for the night. But please come back tomorrow."

The three pushed their way past him and into the store. One rested his hand over a display case. And looked to his friends and nodded. One of the men grabbed Ian by the collar and lifted him up off of the ground.

"Let me put this in a way you will understand. I want all of this now, and for free." the man near the display case said.

The third man walked up to a display case and pulled out a metal bat and swung it at the glass case. The glass shattered. Shards flew across the store. The first man did the same to the case in front of him. Both started placing the rings and jewelry in their pockets and around their necks.

Ian's face darkened. Rage boiled up inside of him but tears rolled down his face. He knew he could stop them, but at what cost?

"Please don't this store is everything I have." he cried.

The men emptied their cases and walked to the door.

"Not one word to the authorities okay. Its better for you that way. That way we don't have to come back here and teach you a lesson." the leader said smiling maniacally at Ian.

The men left the store and the man holding him to the wall through him across the store into the counter. As he watched him leave he could sense the stolen jewelry on them. He placed a hand on the ground to help himself up and shards of glass dug into his hand. He held out his hand behind him and his coat jumped off of the hook and into his hand. He pulled it on and left the store the door slammed behind him and it locked tight.

Ian walked back through town and passed some of the Towns people. They nodded and and continued on their way. Money was tight in the town. Half of them couldn't pay their mortgage or food. That"s why Ian sent 70% of his stores earnings to the towns charity to help with paying peoples bills. Ian arrived home and stood out side of his house for a moment. He closed his eyes and imagined the earth below his feet. Feeling for ores and other valuable metals. He raised both hands to shoulder height. The ground shifted below him as streams of iron and silver floated in the air. He moved the elements crossing and weaving the metals together. Intertwining them.

A pillar of titanium rose and joined the spiral of metal. When the iron and silver were blended it wrapped itself around the titanium creating a crossing pattern and spinning off at one end he held out a hand and the metal bar floated toward him. As it did so. A handle formed the iron silver creating a fitting grip. A guard formed out of the spun off sides looking like iron wings. The bar flattened and widened into the blade. The edge catching the suns last rays of light. The orange glow of the sun stayed captured in the blade for a few minutes before joining the rest of the town in darkness.

Ian swung the sword a few times. The weight of the sword as a build for momentum his swings got faster and faster. He stopped his arm and blade fully extended out parallel with his shoulders. He panted lightly from the exertion. He lowered the sword and went inside to sleep.

The next morning he woke up with the same enthusiasm as the day before. He grabbed his coat and newly made sword and walked down the path to his store. He nodded and said hello to the people he passed. He held a smile even at the door to his store. He unlocked the store and walked inside. He placed the sword behind the counter on a shelf for all to see. He grabbed a broom and dust pan and swept up the shards of glass from last night.

Around noon a young woman walked into the store two young men standing angerly at the door. Ian straighten and greeted her.

"Hello miss. Welcome to my store if you need any help you just need to ask." he smiled at her.

She was quite beautiful. She had long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She had a soft face that said she was honest. She wore tempered steel armor, very strong and durable. She walked right up to the counter and leaned in close.

"I'm looking for a weapon." she said straight faced.

Ian leaned back slightly and smiled. He held a hand up and the sword jumped from the shelf and into his hand. He held the blade out for her to hold. She took the blade and tossed it into the air like a toy. She took a combat stance and swung the sword with precision slicing the air and careful not to hit the surrounding display cases.

"Its good. But not quite what I'm looking for." she held the sword out for him to take back.

"That's okay I just made this last night. If you tell me what you're looking for I could make you it. I'm a metal wizard. I made everything in this store actually."

"Okay, I'm looking for the ultimate sword one that surpasses all others. If you ever make this sword then you should bring it to me. You can find me at the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia. Just ask for Erza."

Ian smiled and nodded.

"Okay, you got it. I aim to please my customers. Someday when I make the ultimate sword I will bring it to you. Free of charge. It would be an honor to make a sword for The Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail."

"Thank you." she said.

Ian waved as she left. The store was empty for most of the rest of the day. At one point a friend came in and asked for an engagement ring and a price. To which he responded "No charge".The towns clock chimed and he started to lock up. A knock on the door caught his ear. The three men from last night stood at his door. He straightened up and smiled.

"Hello how can I help you fine men." he said.

"Burn it." the leader said.

The two men with him held up their hands and magic circles formed. Jets of fire erupted from their hands and licked the walls of his store.

"We know it was you that took back all of the jewelry last night. Now, we have to teach you a lesson about stealing from thieves."

Ian walked forward to the leader. His jewelry clanked in the display cases. The sword rattled on the shelf and his coat lifted slightly.

"Do you always wear iron plates under your shirt?" he asked.

Ian didn't give him time to answer. Using his magic he crushed the man in his own armor and ripped it from his body. The man dropped to his knees. The two others using fire magic redirected their attacks to Ian. He thrusted his hands up and and the Jewelry lept from the cases and launched at the attackers. In the confusion Ian put on his coat and the chain on the shoulder lifted off and floated around him. The leader still on his knees in front of him holding his crushed chest.

"And you need to learn not to pick fights with people you don't know."

He walked out of the store and down the path back home. His store was going to burn all night but at least the men responsible will be captured by the police in no time.

The next morning he walked into town. His shop nothing but a pile of charcoal and broken glass. He walked thru the rubble to the back of the store and to where the counter used to be. He held out a hand to the ground. The charred wood shifted and the sword burst from below and to his hand. He wiped the blade on his sleeve and magnetized it to his back for easy access. Some of the citizens had gathered around the crumbled building. The mayor was amongst the crowd. Ian walked up to the Mayor.

"I'm leaving town. After this I have nothing tying me here. However I'm leaving you 2,000,000 jewel. Its in the safe at my house. Here is the combination."

"Thank you for everything Ian. I hope you find something that makes you happy someday."

Ian walked thru town everyone was out and was saying their goodbyes to him. Once he left town he looked back. He would miss his life there but it was time to move on. He walked off in a random direction. He had no idea where he would go maybe to a big city to find work or maybe he would join a guild. He remembered his promise to Erza Scarlet. No matter what the future held he would make the perfect sword for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Alone, Traveling These Towns

Ian walked down the beaten dirt path towards a small town. The chain on his shoulder rattled as he moved. A sword hovered behind him. As he reached the town the villagers looked warily at him as he made his way thru towards the inn. It had been several days since he had left the town of Mine-Stead. So far he had only stopped for a nap alongside the road. He had gotten pretty hungry on his journey so he decided to get something to eat in this town.

"Hey Freak what do want?" a villager called from the sidewalk.

Ian ignored the man and continued on his path.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" the man continued.

Ian reached the in with the villager on his heels making rude comments at him the whole way there. Ian walked up to a table and sat down. A young woman that couldn't have been over the age of 18 appeared beside him.

"Hello sir how may I help you this evening?"

Ian looked away from her and pulled a small sack of jewel from a pocket. Inside his coat.

"how much for soup and a bed?" he asked.

"18 for the soup and 76 for the room. I hope that's not a problem." she apologized.

"its not here."

Ian dropped the sack of jewel on the table. It burst open and gold coins skidded across the table.

"110 jewel, keep the amount left I don't need it."

"Thank you very much sir, I'll bring you your soup right away as well as your room key."

The villager had finally left him alone and he was able to eat his soup in peace. It had been awhile since the last time he had a hot meal. He savored the flavor of the soup. He could taste all of the vegetables in it. The tomatoes, carrots, celery, and potatoes. He slurped back the last of the soup and headed up to his room for the night.

The room was small yet comfortable. Ian sat his bag down on the bed and removed the sword from his back. He unrolled his sleeping bag and placed it on the floor. He laid down clutching the sword in his left hand tightly. He was used to sleeping on the cold hard floor. There was no reason to use the bed and experience comfort for just one night.

Ian was aware of how he looked to everyone. He looked like a lowly hobo walking town to town looking for food. He only had one change of clothes and a weapon anyone would question how he obtained. However, he came from a wealthy family. His family had money they didn't know what to do with. Even after sending millions to poor towns across Fiore they still had billions left.

After his parents died he was left the entire fortune. All 7 billion of it. Instead of living a comfortable life like his parents he decided to leave his home and venture out looking for a place he can help. And he did. At least until the thieves burned his store to the ground.

As for his magic ability he had had since he could remember. The ability to manipulate metal, shape it to what he pleased. Then guide its movements through the air. Breaking it down and reforming it in seconds. Over the years in Coal Town he learned that he could pull the metal from the ground and use it raw with out a furnace to purify it. Over the last few years he had concentrated on the creation aspect of his magic. Perfecting the power to make objects out of metals and manipulating it to the way he wanted. He really didn't focus much on any offensive spells. He didn't need them.

The next morning Ian was up early. Before the sun even. He rolled up his sleeping bag and replaced all of his gear on his back. He left the room in the same shape he arrived in. he walked though the lobby of the hotel and out onto the street. The sun was just starting to come up over the horizon now.

The morning was cold and wet. A young man walked into the still sleeping town it seemed like a peaceful place to live. He looked up and down the streets and spotted one other person. A man, dressed in a long coat and black pants. He had a sword and backpack on. The man walked in the same direction as him so he decided to follow him a little was before going his own way. The man made it to the end of the street before another man jumped out from an ally way and pulled him in. the young man ran to the ally and peered around the corner. He saw the man he was following and three other large men. All of which were kicking and punching the man until he fell to the ground. One man climbed on top of the man and continued beating him while his friends cheered on.

The young man couldn't understand why the man wasn't fighting back. He had sensed a really strong magical power emanating from him but he refused to use his power to teach the men their rightful place. The young man rounded the corner and called out the men.

"Hey you! If its a fight you're looking for I'll give you one."

with that he snapped his fingers and thrusted his hand forward. A dark power released and arced through the air and hit the beaten man on the ground slowly his eyes reopened. His eyed drained of color and the natural blue color dissipated and was replaced by and evil red glow. He stood up slowly.

The men panicked at the sight of their target still standing after what they had done. Ian Raised his right hand and the chain lying peacefully on his shoulder lifted off and wrapped around one of the mens necks. The other two started to panic. One tried to run but tripped over his own feet. Ian lifted a nearby dumpster and dropped it on the mans head killing him. The man with the chain around his neck passed out from exfixiation. Leaving only the leader alive.

The young man at the end of the ally way smiled grimly and his eyes narrowed.

"Yes now kill the ingrate human. Show him that he is below us mages."

Ian raised a hand, the chain floated in the air behind him. _What am I doing? This isn't me. I don't want to hurt these people even tho they hurt me._ Ian thought to himself helplessly doing as the young man commanded of him. Ian closed his eyes. _NO, I won't do it!_ Ian's eyes changed back from the devilish glow and back to the normal soft blue he was born with. The man in front of him ran off screaming. The chain only inches away from his throat. Ian looked at the young man at the end of the ally way. He fixed his coat and walked down the ally pushing the young man out of the way.

"hey wait!"

he called to Ian but he ignored him. He had to leave the village now and never come back.

"hey, I'm talking to you. Don't you think you should say thank you? After all I did just save your life."

Ian stopped dead in his tracks causing the young man to bump into him. Ian looked at the ground. The young man obviously had no idea as to the trouble he had caused. Two men died because of him. Ian started walking again.

"my name's Ryu, Ryu Okimie. I'm a command mage. I used my power to make it so you could beat those guys."

"Ryu, let me ask you something."

Ian started. He didn't make eye contact with Ryu.

"do you know why I chose not to fight those men? Do you know what it feels like to be alone for so long you don't even remember the names of your friends? I've been wondering from town to town for over a year and a half. Every where I go I'm hated because I'm a mage. All I want is to have one person I can call a friend. But obviously that's just too much to ask for."

Ryu remained quiet for a minute. He followed step for step as Ian left the town and back into the wilderness.

"I know. I can be your friend."

"No."

Ian's words were cold and harsh. The dark mage flustered and clenched his fists.

"why not? If you're so desperate for friends than why not me?"

Ian continued walking away from the dark mage and into the forest.

"I don't want to be friends with someone who kills for fun. And uses other for their dirty work."

Ryu spit words at Ian, harsh words and maybe words he didn't mean but they were said none the less.

"I hate you. And I'm going to be the one that kills you. But first I'm going to have _YOU _ kill everything you hold dear and release you just long enough for the full effect of what you've done to sink in before I end your life."


	3. Chapter 3

Part #3 The Town of Unforgiving

The sound on the train rolling along its track was soothing to Ian. He sat alone staring out the window. Beautiful fields of wheat and grain rushed by. The smell was wonderful. Across the isle he could hear someone moaning and groaning. He poked his head around the corner of the bench and saw a group of three people sitting together. One of them had a cold look about him, he was yelling at another young man across from him with pink hair. He looked awful. His face was blue and Ian could tell the man had horrible motion sickness. He wondered if their was anything he could do to assist the man. But before he could do anything the third person in the group acted and punched him in the gut hard enough to knock him out. His body went limp and she rested his head in her lap. It was cruel to be sure but it had to be better than the torment of the trains movement.

Something clicked in his head. He recognized the woman. She was the one that had visited his store before it burned to the ground. The powerful swordstres Erza Scarlet. Ian wondered if the woman would recognize _him_ after all this time. He decided against it and returned to his view out the window. The scenery had not really changed much since he last looked. Instead now it was vineyards the sweet smell of the grapes wafted into his nose. The scent lingered long after they had past the vineyards.

The train pulled into the station at Regonigin and Ian got off. Erza and her friends however stayed on the train to ride it to the next station. He stood on the platform while the train left. He looked up at the trains windows and saw Erza looking out the window. Against his better judgement he waved at her. Surprisingly she noticed him and waved back. She yelled out to him.

"Hey Ian I'm still waiting for that ultimate sword of yours!"

So she did remember him after all. He stood their until the train was out of sight before he moved on. Supposedly this town was home to a mages guild making it a better place for him than the previous town. He wondered though the streets. Small fruit stands were set up along the side of the road. He stopped at on of the stands and looked at all of the fresh fruit. He noticed a bunch of grapes. And fresh bread. He recognized the small of the grapes from the vineyard they passed on the train. He purchased a loaf of bread and some vegetables and made his way down the street.

The streets were full of activity. All around him people were buying and selling goods, children playing games with their friends, and mages. Mages everywhere he looked. Some were using their magic to clean their booths, others for entertainment. He was happy to see that people in this town accepted mages openly.

He walked down the street further and rounded a corner. He saw two big men standing outside of an old mans booth. One was yelling at him. Ian couldn't make out what was being said but he didn't like the look of it. He walked casually over to the booth. From the sound of what was going on the old man hadn't paid some protection fee and so the two men were their to break his arm. Ian wouldn't stand for that. He continued walking but purposely walked into one of the men. Ian stuttered but recovered quickly. The man veered around with rage. He stared down Ian with a menacing glance. Ian simply rubbed his head.

"Sorry about that. I'm such a klutz."

Ian turned to walk away and just as he thought the man took the bait. He grabbed Ian's shoulder preventing his progression.

"You think you can bump into me and get away with it? Do you have any idea who I am?"

The man asked.

"Do you even know?"

Ian retorted playing on the mans sheer stupidity to anger him to the point of breaking. That way when he attacked him it would be self defence rather than assault.

"You listen here punk, I"m one of Water Works mages. You know the major guild that's in this town. So if you think you can mess with me you have another thing coming."

Ian was bored of the rant and turned to the mans friend.

"Are all guild mages this ignorant?"

The man holding Ian tossed him into a wall. He hit with a force that knocked the wind out of him temporarily. He recovered and stood tall. The man cracked his knuckles and lurched forward. He was fast. Faster than Ian had anticipated. The man came up with his fist hitting Ian hard in the gut. Than followed with an elbow to the spine knocking him to the ground. Ian felt a foot on his back. 

"Now you know your place. Dirt!"

"The dirt? I don't belong here."

Ian tried to stand up but the mans foot held him to the ground. Ian persisted with getting up. The man lifted his foot than immediately brang it back down on him crushing him deeper into the ground. He understood now. The man was using wind magic. He used his magic to speed up his bodies movements but it appeared that he didn't have any offensive techniques other than his physical ones.

Ian closed his eyes. He felt around in the earth below him for metals. _Gotcha_ the thought to himself using his magic he pulled the metal from the ground and slammed a solid mass into the mans chest. The metal floated around Ian. Copper, its orange colour glistened in the bright sun. The man was taken aback by the sight of the floating metal around |Ian.

"Whats wrong? Have you never seen a Metal mage before?"

The man just stood staring at the spectacle. Ian rotated his footing into a battle ready stance. The man regained his sense and boosted forward with his own magic. Ian manipulated the metal into a wall in front of him. The man hit it with great force. The metal bent inward. Ian walked around the edge of the wall. The man had planted his face right into the metal and was unconscious. Ian turned to the other man who was in total awe and couldn't move.

"Do you want to collect your friend now so i can go about my business?"

The man nodded and hurried over to his fallen friend and carried him away. The metal that Ian had used slithered back into the ground and disappeared. Ian walked over to the old man at the booth. His eyes were closed and he was calm. Ian looked both ways down the street.

"Are all the mages in this town like that?"

He asked the old man. He shook his head. The old man opened his eyes. One of them was a milky white. He was blind in one eye. A long wide scar stretched under that eye. It looked as if it was a burn mark.

"Does the towns guild allow its members to have free rain like that?"

The man looked up at Ian.

"Not always. A long time ago back during the previous guild masters rule the guild was very respectable. But after his untimely death the new guild master changed the very soul of the guild hiring goons and thugs. Over the past year his thugs have been terrorizing the citizens and shop keepers. Charging them outrageous protection fees even tho this is a peaceful town with no enemies."

Ian wondered what the guild was like back before it had changed. But now all he could think about was the disgusting way it was run now. Ian was about to ask the man another question but before he could ask something landed on his shoulders. The impact flattened him to the ground. The thing on his back pulled a knife and held it to Ian's throat.

"Okay. Tell the truth were you tormenting this kind old man?"

Ian was shocked all he could do was cough as the weigh of the person crushed him.

"I'll ask again."

He was cut off by the old man. He had stood up and walked around the booth to split up the conflict.

"Enough Rodi. It's quite the opposite he stopped the guild mages and was asking if was alright."

The person on his back got up and sheathed his knife.

"Right. Sorry about that but i have little respect for those that pick on the weak."

He helped Ian to his feet. Ian brushed of his jacket and pants of the dust. His chain rattled as he did so. Ian looked at Rodi he was young probably only 11 or 12 he was short and had long brown hair. He wore pants and what looked like a mock military jacket. He had several knives on his person. Ian wondered what kind of parent would permit their child using weapons like that. A holler from down the street roused Rodi he yelled back.

"Down here!"

A woman's voice returned. Ian had a feeling that he would soon find out what kind of parent allowed their child to behave like this. The woman ran into sight from behind a crowd of people. She was not what Ian was expecting. Instead of the mother figure he thought this woman was young, about the same as him maybe a year or two younger. She had long blond hair and green eyes. She arrived at the group and panted out of breath.

"Rodi don't take off like that. You know i can't keep up on foot with you."

"sorry sis, but I herd fighting and thought someone was in trouble."

Ian stared at the woman his face frozen in shock. He had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. She had such a sweet face and eligant figure. Rodi noticed his staring and nudged him.

"Don't get any ideas my big sis already has a boyfriend."

"Rodi that's not something you tell a total stranger. Hi I'm Rose and this is my brother Rodi. He can be a handful sometimes but he really is a good kid."

Ian snapped out of his trance and shook his head.

"Ya I'm sure the kid just landed on my back and held a knife to my throat but sure he's a good kid."

Rodi smiled at his work.

"I'm sorry about that. Say do you have a place to spend the night it will be dark soon and it looks like your not from around here."

"No I was just going to rent a hotel room for the night and move on tomorrow."

"No please why don't you stay with us. I have supper on right now. It's the least I can do to apoligize for my brothers actions."

"No it's quite alright its not the first time I've had a knife held to mt throat. _I'm just glad i didn't get stabbed this time. _

Ian walked away. He picked up his bag of grocireis as he walked but he didn't get far. He was only 10 meters from where he was when that knife was placed back against his neck.

"It's rude to turn down an offer. Epecially one from my sister."

"I really couldn't impose. You only just met me today and you thought that I was a bad man remember?"

Ian needed to find a way out of this. He didn't want to use his magic again but if he had to than he wouldn't hesitate to manipulate Rodi's knife from his hand.

Rodi's grip on the knife tightened and it presses more against his throat. Ian felt something warm run down his neck. _Blood._ Ian placed a hand in his pocket.

"Please. It would nice to have company for once."

Ian looked down at Rodi. The little boy started to tear up. Maybe he really was lonely. Was it just him and his sister? Did they not have parents like him. Ian caved.

"alright I'll stay the night but in the morning I'm taking my leave. This down doesn't have what I'm looking for."

"whats that?"

_A place for me to live happily._


End file.
